


I Love You, My Cute Little Feliciano

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2P Hetalia, Hetalia, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano loves his little Feliciano, and will do anything to keep the poor boy to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, My Cute Little Feliciano

Luciano Vargas smirked, tugging harder on Felicianos curl causing the shorter male to moan loudly. "L-Luciano, not tonight.. I have a meeting tomorrow.." Feliciano panted, Luciano rolling his eyes at the poor response. "And that's my problem how?" The evil counterpart asked, giving the curl another pull, making Feliciano fall onto his chest, letting out another loud moan.  
Luciano was enjoying the responses he got from the other male, his moans where so cute~ "You're so innocent Feli~~" Luciano whispered seductively, lowing his head to run his tongue up the sensitive curl. "N-Nngh.." Was his only response. "If I leave you alone tonight, I can do whatever I want tomorrow, Sì?"  
"S-Sì!" Feliciano yelled out, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip to stop another moan. Luciano smiled, letting go of the curl.  
Feliciano collapsed against the counterparts chest, breathing heavily. Luciano wrapped his arms around Feliciano, securing him in his place.   
Feliciano tensed, feeling arms around him and immediately started to pull back, trying to escape Lucianos grasp. "Why don't you stay here?" Luciano asked with a fake pout. "Just sleep here Feli?~" He asked, tightening his grip. "Okay.." Feliciano whispered, snuggling back into the others chest. Within minutes, he was sleeping.  
Luciano smirked, pulling the cuter male closer to him. "Feliciano, you are mine. No one else can take you from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first story! I hope it doesn't suck!  
> But this pairing needs a lot more love!  
> Sì: Yes


End file.
